Acoustic echo cancellation is of fundamental importance in speech processing applications, such as hands-free voice communication and speech recognition, to name just two examples. Typically, in these applications, a system includes one or more microphones and speakers. The microphones capture the desired speech signal (e.g., the voice of a human user of the system) as well as acoustic echo. The acoustic echo may include signals emitted through the speakers and propagated through the environment in a manner that can be influenced by a number of complex and time-varying factors, thus making echo cancellation difficult. Nonetheless, sufficient cancellation of the echo signal is crucial for enhancing the quality, intelligibility and identifiability of the desired speech signal.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent in light of this disclosure.